


The Big Chungus Saga

by Geospiza



Category: Big Chungus
Genre: Anal Fisting, Hot, Kidnapping, Other, Porn With Plot, Pure Lust, Steamy, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geospiza/pseuds/Geospiza
Summary: you have been kidnapped, who will save you?





	1. The Kidnapping

The sack covered your face so you couldn't see a thing. You were being carried from the car, in which you were shoved in the boot, into some building. When they took the sack off your head you could see five men standing around you.

"What's going on?" you tremble.

The large, buff man in the middle bends down to you and says:

"We are the mafia and we have kidnapped you because we want your boyfriend's money!"

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!" You say, confused. Big Chungus was the closest thing you have to a boyfriend but you weren't officially dating. Neither of you had confessed your feelings for each other. The closest you got was last weekend when you snorted coke off his erect penis, but that's just a friendship thing.

"Shut the fuck up!" said another Mafia man as he slapped you in the face, "tell us where his gold stash is or we will use you as a hostage! Either way we are getting our shit whether you or your bunny boyfriend like it or not!"

Suddenly a gunshot fired and his head fucking exploded. You were covered in bits of brain. Eww.

The shadow of whoever had fired the gun dodged the Mafia machine gun fire and jumped from corner to corner in the room. Eventually he jumped on another Mafia man, grabbed his arms, and ripped them off. He then plunged both arms into the chest cavity of another Mafia man. The fourth tried to run away but the shadow killed him with explosive diarrhoea. He then stood before the trembling Mafia boss and slowly took off his hood. He was... Big Chungus!


	2. The Confession

"Mr Chungus, please don't hurt me..." pleaded the Mafia boss.

"It's too late for apologies, prepare to die!" said Big Chungus, but he hesitated, and he eventually put down his gun, "I can't do it,  murder is bad."

"Haha you dumb cunt!" said the Mafia boss as he ran to the window, "See you next time!" and he flew out the window.

"Fuck..." said Chungus, and he turned to look at you, so radiant and  beautiful in the moonlight. Even the brain in your hair couldn't ruin your beauty.

"Chungie! My hero!" You fell into his arms after he untied your restraints. Being close to him made your lady garden moist. The vaginal juices started to trickle down your leg and Chungus noticed it.

"What the fuck, did you just piss yourself?" he yelled out in surprise.

"No, you just got my sex juices flowing," you said,  "please fuck me."

"I can't, I'm waiting til marriage..." said Chungus, and your heart sank in disappointment, "but I can do something..."

You knew exactly what he was talking about and your heart lit up. You immediately ripped off your jeans and panties, and bent over for him, presenting him your butthole.

Chungus sucked on his whole fist to lube it up and thrust it straight in. He knew how you liked it. Quick and hard. He slammed his fist in and out of you, faster and faster. You felt so good and came 5 times in the space of 10 minutes. Chungus was jerking his meat in the meantime and, as he removed his fist, came in your ass. Your anus was so dilated now that his massive chunguschongus didn't even touch the sides.

"Mmmm, I love it when you fill my colon," you said.


End file.
